Late To School
by yeppo1004
Summary: yesung terlambat datang kesekolah dan bertemu ryeowook yang juga terlambat. Bgaimana kisah mereka *summary yang gaje* yewook ini FF GS . Wook/girl


Author : Kim Hyenni

Title : Sarang of late to school

Cast : Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung  
Lee Ryeowook aka Wookie (maaf marganya diganti)  
DKK (dan kawan kawan)

Warning: teks kepanjangan,babak belur,gaje,tidak sesuai EYD,bahasa korea kacau balau. Tapi tetep dibaca ya.

Summary: yesung terlambat datang kesekolah dan bertemu ryeowook yang juga terlambat. Bgaimana kisah mereka *summary yang gaje*

Segera sediakan tisu dan kantong plastic jika kalian mau membaca FF ini karna FF memuakkan wkwkwkwk. Langsung aja check list out. Karena Author juga manusia mohon komentarnya. komentar pedas,manis,asem,asin author terima dengan suka rela dan lapang dada.

Author POV

"Ya,KIM JONG WOON, Bangun kamu tahu jam berapa sekarang" teriak Leeteuk kepada anakknya sambil menggedor" pintu kamar anaknya.

Jong woon aka Yesung yang sedang dalam dunia mimpi indahnya terbangun membuka matanya #terbangun emang membuka mata masak nutup mata#dan langsung membuka layar ponsel yang ada dibawah bantalnya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 06.20 am.

Yesung POV

Aku terbangun mendengar umma menggedor pintu kamar sambil ngebacot gak karuan. Aku pun segera mengambil ponsel dan membuka layar ponsel ku itu untuk melihat jam. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat jam menunjukan pukul 06.20am

"Mwo ? jam 06.20. 10 menit lagi jam setengah 7. Umma kenapa tidak membangunkan ku" aku berteriak dari dalam kamar ku. "umma sudah membangunkanmu 3 kali dari jam 5 tapi kamu masih saja molor sambil membentuk pulau dibantalmu itu"Jawab umma sambil memarahi ku.#poor yeppa

Baikklah Pemirsa perkenalkan aku kim jong woon tapi orang sering memanggil ku yesung karna aku suka bernyanyi dan mempunyai suara indah yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkannya lesehan dilantai tak sadarkan diri #Plakk Lebay amat ni anak#. Aku sekolah di sekolah teknik SJ call kelas XI jurusan computer dan jaringan *agar aku bisa meng-hack orang yang selalu ingin dekat dengan author #plakk abaikan'. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku tidak masuk sekolah music saja dengan suara indah ku ini dan jawabannya adalah karna aku penasaran tentang dunia computer dan juga jaringan. Dan kalian tau hari ini hari apa hari ini adalah hari senin hari pertama aku kembali kesekolah setelah 3 bulan aku mengikuti prakerin. Dan hari senin adalah hari dimana kami harus melaksanakan apel pagi yang rutin dilaksanakan hari senin. Oh iya apel jam berapa ini gara-gara author ngajak perkenalan jadi lupa kalo aku harus cepet- cepet.#author lari sambil ketawa .Aku langsung mengambil handuk yang q gantung di belakang pintu kamar ku. Keluar dan pergi kekamar mandi. Dan kalian tau kegiatan q dikamar mandi yang pasti aku sedang mandi.

Setelah mandi aku pun langsung memakai seragam sekolah ku dan pergi kehalaman untuk pergi kesekolah dengan motor mio kesayangan ku #emangnya dikorea ada motor mio#

Tapi saat aku mau menyalakan motor q umma teriak memanggil ku "yesung pakai sepatumu dan habiskan sarapan mu dulu baru pergi"

Aish betapa bodohnya aku lupa memakai sepatu."baiklah umma" dan aku pun segera memakai sepatu ku dan mengambil sarapan dan memakannya dijalan.

Dengan segera aku melesat menggunkan motor ku kesekolah dengan hanya menyisakan 1 ampare pada spidometer di motor ku.#Plakk

Dan akupun sudah sampai disekolah yang bagi ku sangat besar.#sebesar kepala ditimpukin bensin olehh clouds

Yesung POV End

Yesung sudah sampai di depan sekolahnya "Aku terlambat. TIDAK !" yesung beteriak gaje saat mendapati gerbang sekolah tertutup rapat. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya diatas stang motornya sembari menyesali perbuatannya.#Author:Makanya tidur jangan malam malam kesiangan :ini semua gara" author pake perkenalan diri segala jadi telat. Author:*lari #

Tiba-tiba "Woii kyuhyun" panggil yeoja manis sampil menepuk punggung yesung. Yesung pun menoleh kearah Yeoja itu.

Jgerr bagai disambar petir dilangit ketujuh 'manis sekali yeoja ini'batin yesung.

"nuguseyo ?"jawab yesung . "Mianhae aku salah orang, aku kira kamu teman sekelas ku" jawab yeoja itu sambil meminta maaf karna dia salah memanggil orang. "ne tidak apa apa, eh Ngomong" kamu terlambat juga ya ?" Tanya yesung kepada yeoja yang bernama ryeowook itu.

Ryeowook POV

Aku pergi kesekolah jam 7.00 'aku pasti sudah terlambat' batin ku. Dan benar aku terlambat sampai disekolah. Aku melihat ada yang terlambat sama seperti ku, ah seorang namja dan ku kira itu kyuhyun teman sekelas ku. Aku pun memanggilnya

"woii Kyuhyun" panggil ku dan saat dia menoleh kearah ku betapa malunya aku salah memanggil orang

"nuguseyo ?" jawab namja itu.

"mianhae aku salah memanggil orang" aku pun menunduk meminta maaf sambil menyembunyikan pipiku yang merah karna malu.

"Ne gwenchana. Ngomong-ngomong kamu terlambat juga ya ?"Tanya namja itu kepada ku

Deghh

Jantung ku berdebar saat mendengar suara merdu itu aku pun menjawab dengan gugup "N-ne" . Aissh kenapa aku segugup ini wahai jantung q sayang berhentilah berdebar.

Hening!

"Kalau begitu kajja kita pergi dari sekolah ini karna aku yakin kita pasti disuruh pulang karna terlambat"ajak namja itu sambil mencairkan suasana. Aku pun terkejut dengan ajakannya

"kita mau pergi kemana" jawab ku yang masih menunduk karna malu.

"Sudah ikut saja dengan ku, yang pasti kita tidak pulang kerumah"jawab namja itu sambil menarik tangan ku dan menyuruhku menaiki motornya.

"Baikklah"jawabku sambil menaiki motornya.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

At taman

Dan ditaman inilah Yesung dan ryeowook sedang duduk berdampingan.#kayak penganten aja

"Ehm perkenalkan nanun Kim jong woon imnida tapi orang memanggil ku yesung aku kelas XI TKJ"kata yesung memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke ryeowook.

"Aku Lee ryeowook kau bisa memanggil ku wookie aku kelas X MM"jawab ryeowook sambil menyambut uluran tangan yesung.

'oh jadi dia kelas X MM berarti dia adik kelasku'batin yesung.

"Kenapa kamu terlambat?" Tanya yesung kepada ryeowook (lagi)

"A aku bangun kesiangan dan kamu sendiri?"Tanya ryeowook

"Aku juga bangun kesiangan,tapi baru kali ini aku bangun kesiangan dan TELAT masuk kesekolah"jawab yesung dengan penekanan pada kata telat.#lebay banget deh yeppa

"ahahaha berarti kita sama dong oppa"kata ryeowook sambil tertawa mendengar jawaban yesung.

"eh !" jawab yesung dengan tampang babbo. Karna terkejut dipanggil oppa oleh wookie

"wae?Oppa tidak senang ya wookie panggil oppa" jawab wookie dengan nada sedih

"Aniya. aku senang kamu memanggil ku oppa gumawo"jawab yesung segera sambil memegang tangan wookie.

Deghh

Jantung yesung dan ryeowook berdetak cepat bersamaan dan muncul rona merah dipipi mereka berdua.

Dan yesung pun dengan cepat melepas tangan wookie karna malu.

"Mian..mianhae tadi aku reflex dan terbawa suasana"jawab yesung gugup.

"tidak apa apa oppa"jawab wookie malu-malu

Author POV

Deghh

Jantung yesung dan ryeowook berdetak cepat bersamaan dan muncul rona merah dipipi mereka berdua.

Dan yesung pun dengan cepat melepas tangan wookie karna malu.

"Mian..mianhae tadi aku reflex dan terbawa suasana"jawab yesung gugup.

"tidak apa apa oppa"jawab wookie malu-malu.

Mereka pun terus bersama sampai jam sekolah berakhir agar mereka terlihat pulang sekolah *mereka licik banget* sampai akhirnya jam sekolah sudah selesai.

"Wookie, kajja kita pulang oppa anter ya" ajak yesung ke wookie.

"Apa tidak merepotkan oppa" jawab Wookie malu-malu

"tentu saja tidak aku kan harus bertanggung jawab karna sudah membawamu pergi"

"ya sudahlah"#kayak lagu b*ndan

Yesung POV

Yeah, hari ini aku mengantar pulang yeoja yang manis ini kerumahnya #pulang emang kerumah kali oke abaikan# eh tapi aku tidak tau rumahnya dimana.

"Wookie dimana rumah mu" Tanya ku padanya

"Lurus aja Ada pertigaan belok kanan bla bla bla.."jawab wookie panjang kali lebar.#plakk

"oke"Ucap Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung Pov End

Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden terlambat kesekolah itu yesung dan wookie sudah tidak pernah terlambat untuk datang kesekolah. Karena wookie dan yesung selalu pergi bersama-sama setiap pagi dan pulang bersama. Kenapa mereka bersama sama itu karena rumah mereka yang satu jalur dan berdekatan.

Tidak terasa selama seminggu ini mereka semakin dekat dan itu menumbuhkan rasa cinta diantara mereka. Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa.

Dan ditaman inilah mereka sedang duduk sambil makan eskrim sebagai penghilang rasa haus karena cuaca yang panas.#neraka bocor kali ya.

"Wookie pelan-pelan saja makan eskrim nya" ucap yesung karena melihat wookie yang memakan eskrim itu sangat terburu buru.

"Kalau lama-lama makaninya bisa cair eskrimnya"jawab wookie

"Oh iya juga ya hahahaha" kata yesung sambil tertawa

"Kenapa oppa tertawa ada yang lucu ya"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Yesung Pov

Hari ini aku dan wookie sedang jalan-jalan karena kelelahan kami pun duduk ditaman, rencananya hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku ke wookie. Tapi aku tidak tau perasaan wookie terhadap ku. Aku coba saja siapa tau wookie juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap ku.

"Ehm, wookie apakah oppa boleh bertanya ? tapi kamu harus menjawabnya dengan jujur" tanyaku ke wookie

"Boleh" jawab wookie

"apakah kamu sudah punya namjachingu ?" tanyaku sedikit malu-malu

"Belum punya memangnya kenapa oppa"

"Kalau begitu wookie mau tidak jadi yeojachingu oppa ?" q lihat wookie agak terkejut dengan pernytaan cinta ku yanga agak mendadak.

"Eh, apa oppa serius ?" jawabnya malu-malu

"Ne, oppa serius wookie. Saranghae" ucapku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Nado oppa nado sarangahe" balas wookie

Tanpa aba-aba aku pun langsung mencium punggung tangan wookie. Ternyata dia punya perasaan yang sama terhadap ku. Betapa senangnya hati ku hari ini.

END

Sampai sini dulu FF author GaJe.

Maaf jika ada kata yang kurang dimengerti dan teks yang terlalu panjang yang membuat para reader bingung membacanya. Karna author juga manusia dan ini adalah FF pertama author. Author juga mohon ripiunya pedas,manis,asem,asin author terima dengan suka rela dan lapang dada.


End file.
